


Случайная встреча

by Nechist



Category: Gensomaden Saiyuki - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, взят момент после того, как Гекумен уничтожила серьги матери Когайджи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechist/pseuds/Nechist
Summary: Годжо увидел то, что не должен был





	

**Author's Note:**

> чрезмерное употребление алкоголя.... ну вы знаете, да?

Ёкаи не любят полукровок. У Годжо на эту тему есть прекрасное напоминание. Два шрама на левой щеке оставшиеся от приемной матери, которая так и не смогла простить измену отца. Как же спутался с человеческой женщиной.

Родная мать тоже не захотела признавать отродье каппы, и Годжо пришлось жить самому, выбираться как-то из трясины, в которой оказался. Наверное, поэтому он в конечном итоге и стал шулером — это был легкий способ заработать деньги и при этом избежать побоев. Хотя в самом начале Годжо порядком доставалось, особенно когда ловили на обмане. Но у него всегда была крепкая голова. 

Это уже потом случилась встреча с Хоккаем, Сандзо и Гоку. Значительно позднее. Но иногда, когда они с монахом цапаются особенно сильно, Годжо думает, что лучше бы их дороги никогда не пересекались.   
Случается это не то чтобы редко. Когда они остаются наедине, чаще всего дело заканчивается потасовкой, но сегодня совершенно особенный случай. Они остановились в одной деревушке, потому что начинался дождь. В такую погоду настроение Сандзо портится еще сильнее — и это притом, что обычно его любимые слова это «заткнись» и «умри», так что Годжо предпочел не нарываться и после ужина сразу поднялся к себе. Гоку уже вовсю храпел, а заснуть под такой аккомпанемент было решительно невозможно. 

Годжо промаялся около получаса, а потом поднялся и вышел в коридор.  
Ему не стоило этого делать. Просто потому что останься он в комнате не увидел бы того, чего не должен был.

Сандзо и Хоккай целовались, стоя на верхней ступени лестницы. Нет, он и раньше видел, что приятель привязан к их монаху, но объяснял это для себя тем, что Сандзо помог Хаккаю с программой реабилитации и заменой наказания за убийства на условное. Он никак не думал, что тот факт, что они частенько спят в одной комнате, может быть обусловлен такими причинами.   
И именно поэтому Годжо уходит в город. 

Он не задумывается том, что больше выводит его из себя — то, что они молчали, или то, что они вместе.   
Ему просто надо выпить и выкинуть это все из головы.

Наверное, поэтому он не выбирает бар, а заваливается в первый попавшейся, полный каких-то сомнительных личностей, запаха шаоцзю и табака.   
И почти тут же натыкается взглядом на знакомую красную шевелюру и острые уши. Правда, почему-то без знакомых уже серег. Годжо огляделся по сторонам, не обнаружил Докугакуджи и очень этому факту удивился. Тем более что, судя по количеству пустой посуды перед демоническим принцем, тот успел порядком наклюкаться. 

— Мой брат плохо за тобой смотрит, — заметил он, усаживаясь напротив и отбирая у Когаджи очередной стакан с выпивкой. Принюхался и хмыкнул. Кто бы сомневался, что принц ёкаев будет пить что-то кроме маотай.

— Я от него удрал, — признался Когайджи и только потом поднял на него глаза. — Ты?!

— Нет, бодхисатва, — парировал Годжо и опрокинул выпивку в себя – когда еще представиться возможность.

Когайджи некоторое время таращился на него, но алкоголя в его крови явно было больше, чем следует.

— Не похож, — изрек он, наконец, и Годжо понял, что ему уже достаточно. 

Увести Когайджи из бара оказалось еще труднее, чем уговорить его не пить. Но тут Годжо поступил проще, сказал хозяину, что у сяньшэна больше нет денег. Тот быстренько собрал посуду и больше не обращал внимания на попытки Когайджи подозвать его. 

Они выбрались на воздух, и вот тут перед Годжо встал очень серьезный вопрос. А именно куда ему девать пьяного отпрыска пятисотлетнего демона, которого его любовница все пытается вернуть к жизни. Потому что бросить тут посреди улицы не позволял собственный характер, не тащить же в гостиницу, представляя, какими глазами на него посмотрят остальные.   
Пока он раздумывал, Когайджи пошатнулся и начал оседать, выскальзывая из его рук.

— Да что б тебя! — Годжо пришлось ловить его, и в результате Когайджи оказался прижат его телом к стене ближайшего дома. Так он, по крайней мере, стоял и не качался. Годжо огляделся по сторонам, прикидывая, куда им двинуться, а когда повернулся к принцу, тот не придумал ничего умнее, чем ткнуться в его губы своими. 

Годжо, надо сказать, сперва опешил, особенно когда на его плечи закинули руки, но когда попытался их снять и отстраниться, снова был вынужден ловить Когайджи – ноги того похоже совсем не держали.   
Пришлось стоять так тесно, как возможно, чем Когайджи бессовестно пользовался. Снова обхватил его руками, почти повис и попытался втолкнуть язык. Годжо какое время пытался сопротивляться, отворачивался и сжимал губы, а потом плюнул. Кто он такой, что бы отказываться, когда так настойчиво предлагают?

Он прихватил чужие губы, втянул чужой в свой рот и принялся ласкать и посасывать. Толкнул колено вперед и Когайджи всхлипнул, вытягиваясь в струну. Годжо опустил руку на его пах и присвистнул — стояло у принца на зависть всем.   
Его укусили за губу, требуя больше внимания, и Годжо сжал чужой член, погладил по всей длине. Когайджи всхлипнул ему в рот, вцепился пальцами в пряди на затылке — не дать ни взять дикий зверь. Годжо и сам умел быть таким. И не собирался становиться только дающей стороной.

Правда добиваться сейчас от Когайджи чего-то похожего на ласки означало лишиться собственного достоинства — в пьяной угаре чокнутый екай мог полоснуть когтями или сжать слишком сильно.   
Пришлось заботиться о себе самому. Годжо расстегнул штаны и вытащил собственную плоть, прижал её к освобожденному члену Когайджи и принялся быстро и резко дрочить, трахая рот принца ёкаев языком. Больше не позволял ему перехватить инициативу, заставлял выгибаться и прогибаться под себя, пока тот не кончил с низким стоном.   
Годжо отстал от него всего на вздох и прижался лбом ко лбу Когайджи, переживая накативший оргазм. Они оба хрипло дышали, приходя в себя.

— Никому... — голос у Когайджи был сиплым. — Слышишь никому... не смей об этом говорить!

— Я не болтаю о таком, — оскорбился Годжи и отступил от него, задетый подобными словами. Когайджи, как и следовало ожидать, не удержался на ногах и съехал на землю. Годжо окинул его взглядом и принялся заправляться. Только потом подошел и протянул руку. — И ты сам начал.

— Я был пьян! — Когайджи уже успел привести себя в порядок и достаточно прийти в себя.

— Ну, прости, что я не железный! — огрызнулся в ответ Годжо. 

Неизвестно до чего бы они еще договорились, но тут тишину переулка, в котором они стояли, нарушил топот ног и окрик.

— Ко!

— А вот и мой братец, — Годжи усмехнулся и развернулся в сторону спешащему к ним Докугакуджи.

Обратно в гостиницу он возвращался в хорошем настроении. Дурь из головы выветрилась, выпивка тоже, телу было хорошо, а губы приятно саднило.  
На крыльце, выкуривая уже десятую по счету сигарету, если верить бычкам в пепельнице, стоял Сандзо. Увидел его, раздраженно цыкнул, и пошел внутрь.

Годжо широко усмехнулся и поспешил следом. Как бы они не цапались, что бы у них там не творилось с Хаккаем — они оставались командой и хорошо, что Годжо к ним присоединился. Иначе бы рисковал никогда не столкнуться с психованным принцем ёкаев, за которым присматривает его старший брат.

И вот это бы уже было самой настоящей потерей.


End file.
